Retazos
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Cap. 12 Up! Serie de Drabbles para la comunidad lj "Retos a la Carta" Una tabla básica, James y Lily. Trozos de historias perdidas en el interior de Hogwarts, Es un viaje en el tiempo, un momento que se vuelve eterno.
1. 15 Atractivo

_Hola!_

_Sí, yo otra vez, para variar jajajaj_

_Este nuevo fic es una serie de drabbles o viñetas relativamente cortitos que pertenece a la comunidad de Livejournal "Retos a la Carta", basados en James y Lily._

_Es la tabla básica 2, y los iré actualizando a medida que los escriba y los suba a mi lj. Donde obviamente también son bienvenidos a leerlos._

_Espero les guste._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconoscais no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que prontamente subastará un manuscrito de 800 palabras respecto de la vida de James y Sirius 3 años antes de nacer Harry, así que es imposible confundirse, esto sólo es con afán de entretenerse._

* * *

**15. Atractivo**

La tarde caía en Escocia, el cielo se teñía con resplandores rosáceos y dorados en un día primaveral inusualmente despejado.

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca era posible vislumbrar casi todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago se veía especialmente brillante y todo permanecía en perfecta armonía.

Todo, excepto los ecos de los gritos que cierto jugador de Quidditch le profería a sus compañeros de equipo en el campo, donde unas cuantas figuras desafiaban la ley de gravedad y se movían de un lado a otro en el aire en pos de unos balones.

"_Muévete, Johnson, no tengo todo el día_" gritaba aquella inconfundible voz "_Parkins, con esa fuerza no lograrás romperle ni un hueso a los Slytherin's_" "_Me viste cara de tiro al blanco, Canuto_" y luego las risas generalizadas.

Mientras desde aquella distancia, Lily no podía comprender que tenía de interesante aquel juego que algunos llamaban deporte, con la cantidad de veces que Black y Potter han estado a punto de matarse por alcanzar una pequeña pelota alada o hacer una jugada especial, ese tonto juego debería de calificarse como peligroso.

- Lily, ¡Lily! – dijo casi gritando una joven de cabello castaño, ojos risueños y encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me gritas, Alice? No estoy sorda – respondió Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Hace media hora que te hablo y tú no has sido capaz prestarme atención, ¿Qué hay de interesante a fuera que no puedes dejar de mirar por la ventana? – Alice se asomó hasta tener la misma visual que la pelirroja y sonrió – Ah, tenía que ser.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Estás loca si piensas que yo estaba observando al arrogante de Potter – Lily se sintió ofendida cuando su mejor amiga reía a carcajadas ante la reprobatoria mirada de Madame Pince.

- Yo no he mencionado a James, pero dado que tú sí, ¿No crees que se ve mucho más _**Atractivo**_ con el uniforme quidditch?

- ¿_Atractivo_? Alice, por favor, Potter es muchas cosas, pero _Atractivo_ no es una de ellas.

- Si tú lo dices – respondió rodando los ojos – Frank se ve incluso más guapo con ese traje. ¿No lo crees? Lily, ¡Lily!

Lily había vuelto a perderse observado una complicada pirueta de James en el aire, y casi pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos almendrados brillantes del merodeador mientras el viento le daba en el rostro y le desordenaba más aún el cabello. Lily no supo si esa imagen la veía en su cabeza o era su imaginación, pero muy en su interior reconoció que Potter, _puede_ que _sí_ se viese _**algo**_ _atractivo_ cuando volaba con ese uniforme.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿les ha gustado?_

_Espero que sí_

_Denle al Go! Cosas maravillosas pueden suceder (Y hacerme feliz al mismo tiempo)_

_Cariños Jaqui_


	2. 20 Bosque

_El segundo, porque ya estaba terminado y porque se merecen más...  
_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconoscais no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que prontamente subastará un manuscrito de 800 palabras respecto de la vida de James y Sirius 3 años antes de nacer Harry, así que es imposible confundirse, esto sólo es con afán de entretenerse._

* * *

**20. Bosque**

Lleva más de media hora caminando, o quizás ha sido más tiempo, la verdad es que en la oscuridad del **_Bosque_** Prohibido ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ya ni siquiera entiende que fue lo que le hizo ir allí en primer lugar, y ya no parece tan importante como para adentrarse en aquel lugar que siempre le pareció algo tenebroso, además es contra las reglas, y una prefecta nunca pero nunca debiera de romper las reglas, pero cuando caminó por el sendero que está al costado de la cabaña de Hagrid simplemente no supo detenerse.

La noche había caído sobre ella mucho más rápido de lo que pudo darse cuenta, la salida se encontraba en un lugar cercano a la zona en que se encontraba dando vueltas por alrededor de… demasiado tiempo.

Presionó con fuerza su varita, habían demasiados ruidos extraños y el frío comenzaba a hacerla temblar. Sólo la luna llena iluminaba el cielo pero los árboles le impedían verla.

Lily finalmente se sentó en el camino agotada de dar vueltas sin sentido, si pudiera ver las estrellas se guiaría, pero no veía nada, y ya casi no sentía su cuerpo debido al frío, cuando iba a susurrar un hechizo para que le diese algo de calor, sintió que un animal se movía en un lugar cercano a ella, demasiado cercano a decir verdad.

- Lumus – dijo casi inaudible, la luz resplandeció, lo que pareció llamar la atención de la criatura sobre ella.

Lily se estremeció violentamente, una mezcla de temor y frío la embargaron, con su varita alumbró a su alrededor, el animal había desaparecido, no sabía que era, lo mejor sería no averiguarlo. Suspiró, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyándose en las rodillas, en tanto los rizos pelirrojos caían sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola, procuró no prestar atención a los alterados latidos de su corazón, reunió el valor, tenía que salir de allí como sea.

Cuando finalmente alzó el rostro, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse por la impresión. La criatura que la había encontrado ahora le observaba detalladamente a menos de treinta centímetros de su sorprendido rostro. Era un Ciervo majestuoso, parecía incorpóreo, como si su mente aturdida estuviese alucinando con aquella figura.

Luego del primer susto, Lily se vio tentada a tocar el animal, alzando una mano temblorosa, sin preocuparse de si aquella criatura tenía intenciones de herirla, acarició la cabeza y el ciervo increíblemente no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, sus ojos no parecían agresivos, es más le recordaban algo o alguien, pero no podía definir a quien.

El animal se alejó de Lily y esperó que ella le siguiera, ella con el mismo ímpetu que entró al _bosque_ se dejó guiar por aquel Ciervo, sin saber si le estaba conduciendo hacia el interior o si le ayudaba a salir de allí.

Tras caminar un poco apareció ante ella la salida, como si siempre hubiese estado allí sólo que ella no podía verla, con la cabeza aquel ciervo le señaló la salida, Lily tenía la impresión de que estaba preocupado y que quería sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

No dudó más, volvió a acercarse a él, acarició la cabeza y susurró un tembloroso "_Gracias", _caminó hacia la salida y miró atrás una vez más antes de alejarse, justo después de que un aullido se escuchase con fuerza desde el interior del **_bosque_**.

* * *

_Animense, Denle al Go!_

_Cariños, Jaqui_


	3. 13 Cine

**13. Cine**

- Lunático, tu crees que si invito a Lily al ceni, ¿Ella aceptará salir conmigo?

- La invitarás ¿Dónde?

Sentados frente al tablero de ajedrez mágico en la sala común de Gryffindor, James pensaba en su próxima estrategia para lograr que la pelirroja de sus sueños aceptara salir con él, mientras Remus planeaba su jugada y de paso intentaba que las piezas no se peleasen entre ellas debido a la poca atención que les prestaba James.

- Al Ceni, Lunático. Tu mismo me has hablado de eso.

- James, ¡tus piezas están batiéndose a duelo entre ellas!

- Remus, ¡concéntrate! hablamos de la futura madre de mis quince hijos, las piezas que se maten si quieren, es mi futuro el que pende de un hilo.

- No creo que Lily quiera tener quince hijos - contestó resignándose a no poder seguir jugando debido a la sorpresiva huelga de la línea defensiva de James que se marchaba ofendida por las palabras de su dirigente.

- Eso es negociable, mi descendencia esta en peligro - remató con un exagerado gesto dramático, propio de Potter cuando se desesperaba.

- Bien, como tú digas. Pero no creo conocer el lugar del que hablas - se acomodo en el sillón frente a la chimenea y comenzó a hojear un libro que encontró allí.

- Pero si tú me contaste de ese lugar donde aparece en la pared una pelicela, y los muggles lo logran sin magia. Además apagan las luces, es perfecto para besar a Lily.

- Ah hablas del **Cine**. Y son películas, no pelicelas.

- Como sea, ¿crees que Lily acepte? - pregunto esperanzado.

- No lo sé, depende de la película que vean.

- ¿Como? ¿Hay más de una? - preguntó James contrariado, esto era mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Por supuesto - respondió entre risas Remus - hay centenares de películas, solo debes escoger una que a ella le guste.

- Y ahora, ¿como haré para averiguar cuál le gusta? Desde que le dije que ella era demasiado terca para asumir que está locamente enamorada de mi, y me ha derramado el desayuno sobre el uniforme, no me habla y me esquiva en los pasillos. - dijo apesadumbrado pero de pronto se le iluminó el rostro como si hubiese hallado la fórmula del elixir de la vida - Lunático, tú eres su amigo, tú puedes preguntarle, a ti no te odia.

- Por supuesto que no me odia, tal vez tenga que ver con que yo no voy por los pasillos diciéndole me amas, tú sabes que me amas

- Remus, ¡por favor! haré que Canuto haga tus deberes o que ordene tus cosas - Remus contuvo la risa

- Ya he hecho mis deberes, pero aunque no fuese así, jamás dejaría a Canuto a cargo de mis deberes, mucho menos que se acercará a mis libros o a cualquiera de mis cosas.

- Te prestare mi capa, o mi escoba, lo que quieras. Te traeré un chocolate de cada sabor de honeydukes. Lo que sea, hazlo por mi descendencia. - Remus pareció pensarlo.

- Lo pensaré, no sería malo que lograses que Peter repita todas las lecciones en voz alta cuando estudiamos, o podríamos ir a la biblioteca y me ayudas a clasificar todos los libros del ala este que no han sido organizados en siglos.

- Sí, si lo que sea, Remus – James no estaba escuchando, llevaba varios minutos pensando en que probablemente lo mejor sería llevar a Lily a ver una película de terror, así ella sólo podría refugiarse en su abrazo cuando muera de miedo.

- Bien, entonces es un trato.

- Palabra de Merodeador, ¿Cuándo le preguntarás? Me pareció verla entrar al salón de encantamientos.

- No es necesario, es algo muy fácil, cualquier película en que aparezca Harrison Ford, ella estará encantada de ir.

- Y ¿ese quien es? – Preguntó receloso.

- El novio de Lily… imaginariamente claro está, no creo que quiero que sea bueno para tu salud contarte lo que ella quiere hacerle, hipotéticamente, a ese hombre.

- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea invitarla al cine, después de todo.

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Nos leemos Pronto_

_Jaqui_


	4. 8 Risa

**8. Risa**

El cielo estaba completamente despejado aquella noche, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad iluminando todo a su paso.

Lily simplemente no se sentía parte de aquel encanto, no podía.

- No deberías dejar que te afecte – una voz sumamente conocía se escuchó tras su espalda – no existe nada en el mundo mágico que tú no pueda realizar, eres mejor que ellos. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé, James – respondió la chica sin quitar la mirada del cielo mientras una lágrima fugaz surcaba su rostro.

- Vamos, el baile aún no ha terminado, y aunque yo no sea tu pareja, aprovecharé esta oportunidad, tal vez tenga la suerte de oírte reír una vez antes de irme a dormir.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi _**Risa**_ con la suerte? – dijo mirándolo por primera vez, de pie a unos pasos de ella, vestido con su traje de gala y una sonrisa que sólo pudo calificar como traviesa. James extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del dintel de la ventana en la que estaba sentada.

- Me parece una locura, Lily Evans, que no sepas lo increíble que es poder verte sonreír, no he visto nada más hermoso.

La luz estelar pareció menguar cuando Lily iluminó aquel lejano salón de astronomía con su sonrisa, en tanto su corazón marcó el ritmo en aquella nueva canción.

* * *

_U__na de Tres, por la Inspiración viene a cuentagotas._

* * *


	5. 2 Cariño

**2. Cariño**

- Lily… Lily… - James caminaba a oscuras en su nueva casa, intentando no darse con algún mueble.

Una luz se encendió al final del pasillo, como atraído por la curiosidad se acercó a tientas.

Cuando finalmente llegó pudo ver unas letras flotando en el aire, la caligrafía de Lily en su esplendor hablando en dorado "_Sigue las señales_".

James no entendía, pero se le hacía divertido de sólo pensarlo.

La segunda señal se encendió al final de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, casi corrió para llegar, la anticipación le aceleraba el corazón.

"_La música te guiará a mi_" De algún lugar comenzó a escucharse la grave voz de Barry White cantando _"Can't get enough for your love babe"_ Esto definitivamente no era típico de su esposa, ¡pero que importaba!

Llegó a su habitación, había velas por doquier, un aroma que James sólo pudo definir como "_a Lily_". Era toda ella, en el aire, en el ambiente, en la cálida sensación que se expandía en su interior.

- Wow, Lily esto es… - James no pudo completar la frase, súbitamente olvido como hablar o respirar cuando la vio.

Lilianne Evans, auror y esposa, hace un mes completo, de James Potter Merodeador y Auror del ministerio, estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta que daba al baño de la habitación, vestida con un corsé de encaje rojo que moldeaba las insondables curvas de su cuerpo y resaltaba espectacularmente sus mejores atributos.

James nunca la había visto así, aún cuando le había visto con menos ropa en otras ocasiones, Lily simplemente era puro fuego que invitaba a quemarse y consumirse lentamente.

- Bienvenido a casa, _**Cariño**_ – Lily caminó hasta él como una gacela, elegante, poderosa y sobretodo hermosa. Con un breve movimiento de varita el merodeador se vio desprovisto de casi toda su vestimenta, con excepción de la ropa interior. James sonrió de medio lado, con una sensualidad innata.

Ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del merodeador, y cuando este quiso tocarle notó que sus manos estaban atadas _mágicamente_ a su espalda, este era un juego donde Lily ponía las reglas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Lily? – preguntó con la voz enronquecida y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

- Es mi celebración… – dijo Lily mientras le rodeaba como una gata a su presa - y tu castigo por olvidar nuestro primer mes de matrimonio. – James hizo una mueca al recordarlo. – Será una larga noche, ponte cómodo, porque esto es sólo el comienzo, _**Cariño**_.

* * *

_Dos de Tres, Porque se merecen uno más  
_

_Ya era hora que Lily se tomara el mando, ¿No?_

* * *


	6. 18 Cena

**18. Cena.**

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Potter?

- Quedamos en que sólo por hoy me llamarías por mi nombre – Lily se ruborizó levemente, él no alcanzó a notarlo.

- Esta bien. James, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Por qué?

- No es obvio acaso, es una _**Cena**_, estamos aquí para cenar juntos, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que haber una razón? – respondió mientras separaba la silla para que Lily se sentase.

Ella pareció titubear, pero finalmente accedió y se sentó donde James señalaba. Lily no pudo negar que nunca había visto una mesa tan bella, había una hermosa flor en el centro, y todas sus comidas preferidas servidas para su deleite. Una canción suave comenzó a sonar para amenizar la velada, parecía un sueño.

- Esto es increíble – murmuró perpleja. - ¿Cómo sabías mis comidas preferidas?

- Seis años de arduo trabajo me han preparado para este momento, ¿o creías que sólo lo hacía para molestarte?

- No, yo sólo…

- Sí, al principio lo hacía para molestarte, y porque me gustabas, tardé un tiempo darme cuenta de eso, pero finalmente lo he aceptado.

- James, yo… - Lily sentía nerviosa, este no era el James Potter que conocía, no había rastro del gamberro o del bromista, ante este James no sabía como actuar, se sentía nerviosa y el corazón le iba demasiado aprisa.

- Es mejor que no digamos más, si no como algo pronto moriré de hambre. – Ella sonrió, él había roto la tensión.

Un agradable ambiente les envolvió, risas, conversaciones sin sentido, y algo inexplicable les unió desde entonces. Algo que ambos no supieron reconocer.

* * *

_Ultimo, por hoy._

_Si quieren ver más, más rápido, pueden verlo en mi lj (El link esta en mi profile), ahí los publico antes que aquí._

_y ya me voy, se me hace tarde para trabajar._

_Besos._

* * *


	7. 1 Ofensa

_Hola._

_Se me había quedado en el tintero, había olvidado que no lo había subido._

* * *

**1. Ofensa**

No lo creía. Simplemente no podía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos con la vana esperanza de que no fuese cierto lo que veía.

Él estaba ahí, con su cabello despeinado, la mirada almendrada y la sonrisa rebelde, era él… dejándose abrazar por una joven demasiado esbelta, demasiado castaña y demasiado perfecta.

Lily la reconoció, era la prefecta de Ravenclaw con la que había comentado en varias ocasiones algún libro de origen muggle. Le odio.

Lily sabía que no debía haber ido a aquel partido de quidditch – _estúpido quidditch, estúpido Potter _– ni siquiera estaba jugando Gryffindor, pero Alice había querido encontrarse _accidentalmente_ con Frank. Y ahora ella no podía quitarse el maldito nudo en la boca del estomago.

Se sentía ultrajada, _**ofendida**_ y por sobre todo molesta, porque aunque ella había rechazado la última invitación de Potter para salir hace dos días, aquello no significaba que él iba a comenzar a salir con _esa_ chica o con cualquier _otra_ chica.

Hace tiempo que no le había visto con alguna compañía femenina, no amorosa al menos. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir justo ese momento?

_O cualquier momento._

Observó a James, él no parecía muy interesado en su acompañante, sin embargo no le alejaba.

_Idiota_ – pensó Lily apretando la mandíbula para ocultar su molestia.

En aquel momento James desatendió el juego, seguramente debió sentir la insistente mirada de Lily sobre él, se observaron brevemente, él estaba simplemente inexpresivo, lejano, inalcanzable por momentos.

El gesto duró muy poco, nada casi, antes de que la castaña en sus brazos reclamase su atención y súbitamente rozase sus labios con los de él.

El corazón de Lily se detuvo, por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

James se alejó, ni miró a Lily, ni estuvo al tanto de la ausencia de latidos que ella padeció, sólo volvió a centrarse en el juego, impasible, distante.

_Dolorosamente distante._

* * *

_Triste, pero pasaría en algún momento, ya se vendrá uno más alegre :P_


	8. 4 Intento

**4. Intento**

No podía evitarlo se sentía intranquila, el corazón quería salirse por la boca mientras corría por los pasillos, no debía hacerlo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no habría podido ir más lento.

Al doblar en la esquina de la tercera planta del castillo que daba al pasillo donde se ubicaba la estatua de la bruja jorobada, se encontró con James justo en frente de la estatua.

Lily inspiró para encontrar las fuerzas que le faltaban, caminó decidida hacia él, aunque James no parecía haber advertido su presencia.

- Potter – le llamó con voz temblorosa, aunque no había pretendido que sonase así.

El la miró como si no pudiese creer que estuviese allí, normalmente era él quien debía buscarla a ella por todo Hogwarts.

- Evans – respondió con tono neutral carente de cualquier emoción que delatase interés hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó nerviosa, sin saber como llegar al punto que quería.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí para saber lo que hago? – era claramente un provocación a que Lily le contestase algo como lo que cruzaba en ese momento por su mente, pero se contuvo, volvió a inspirar profundo. No quería discutir con él.

- no, he venido para hablar contigo – respondió ella, él se apoyó en la pared y la observó en silencio, tenía una mirada opaca, fría, tan lejana a aquellas que le había dedicado en alguna ocasión. Lily supuso que su actitud significaba que le estaba escuchando y continuó – yo, no sé muy bien como explicarlo – bufó agobiada por tantas emociones que se agolpaban por salir de su pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lily? – su voz sonó arisca, hasta enfadada, pero al menos le había llamado por su nombre.

- Sólo… sólo quería… es decir, no quiero… o sea – arggg de regañó mentalmente por no hallar el valor – sólo _**intento**_ decirte que – _que no quiero que salgas con esa chica, no quiero que salgas con ninguna chica, no quiero que dejes de mirarme como lo hacías_ - ¿Quieresirahogsmadeconmigomañana?

- ¿Qué? – dijo intrigado, una chispa de luz había resplandecido en sus ojos.

- No me hagas repetirlo – dijo sonrojándose – ¿quería saber si aún querías ir conmigo a hogsmade mañana? - Lily exhaló todo el aire que no sabía que había acumulado en su interior. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Una vez que había comenzado hablar simplemente no podía detenerse – sé que no debí esperar hasta este momento, pero te vi hoy en las gradas del campo y me mirabas tan … tan…

- Lily – ella seguía hablando, nerviosa, avergonzada, él se separó de la pared en que se apoyaba y avanzó un paso, le silenció con un dedo en los labios, ella le miró preocupada – Ven aquí.

La atrajo de la cintura y le besó por primera vez, un roce suave inicial dio paso a un descubrimiento _gloriosamente lento_ de sus labios, en tanto las manos de James se aferraron a la cintura de Lily atrayéndola _aún más_ hacia su cuerpo, era un abrasadora sensación la de estar entre los brazos de James Potter, Lily logró afirmarse a su cuello entrelazando las manos alrededor de él y acariciando deliberadamente su cabello.

El mundo daba vueltas, y sólo eran concientes de las descargas eléctricas que producían sus labios insaciables y ese embriagador sentimiento de pertenencia.

Se separaron lo suficiente para tomar algo de aire, mientras se observaban con un brillo intenso en la mirada.

- ¿Quién lo diría, Potter? Va a ser que realmente sabes besar – una sonrisa traviesa se arrancó de la siempre correcta cara de Lily.

- No pensé que te demorarías tanto en intentar comprobarlo, Evans – Sonrió, y debería ser encerrado en Azkaban por generar ese tipo de sensaciones en Lily tan sólo con _esa_ sonrisa.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Nuevo cap! Espero que les guste! _

_Para quienes quiera pasar, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic **Beatlemanía.**_

_Denle al Go!_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	9. 3 Doblar

_Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me han dejado Rrs hasta ahora, por ahí me preguntaban cuantos capítulos eran o si es que el fic terminaba en el capítulo anterior, pues no. Este fic consta de 25 pequeñas (O no tan pequeñas) viñetas. Ya hay 2 viñetas más escritas y el resto por escribir. So. Espero que las disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolas.  
_

_Otro poquito. Espero les guste xD_

* * *

**3. Doblar**.

No tenía intenciones de ceder, por muchas razones, la primera y más importante es que ella era prefecta, y podían expulsarles por algo así. La segunda es que prefería besar a Filch antes de verse involucrada en una de las travesuras de los merodeadores. Tercero, es que ella era Lily Evans, y bajo ese concepto no había oportunidad de que ella, _precisamente ella_, hiciese caso a cualquier locura que se le ocurriese a James Potter, simple y llanamente porque no estaba en su naturaleza hacer otra cosa, que no sea contradecirle en todo.

Eran demasiados años de práctica yendo en contra de él, como para cambiar ahora, por unos simples besos. _Simples, tentadores, deliciosos y completamente enloquecedores besos_.

Y Lily, no pensaba dejarse convencer. Era algo utópico y bastante estúpido de parte de James creer que podía llegar a convencerla.

- Vamos, Lily – dijo por enésima vez el merodeador con algo de irritación en la voz. – dime una razón por la cual es tan imposible ir a Hogsmade. Los chicos y yo lo hemos hecho miles de veces, nunca ha pasado nada malo.

- Puedo darte un millón de razones, James. Partiendo porque es día de semana, segundo no podemos salir del castillo, ni siquiera podemos andar por los pasillos después de la cena.

- Nadie nos verá, nadie sabrá que no estaremos en nuestras camas como rezan las reglas del colegio.

- Yo lo sabré, me parece más que suficiente con eso, ¿No crees? – James bufó molesto, resulta ser que Lily era demasiado terca y él demasiado impaciente como para lograr convencerla.

Estaban prácticamente solos en la sala común de Gryffindor, James paseaba de un lado a otro frente al sofá en que Lily continuaba obstinadamente sentada. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero James no sería él si se rindiese así de fácil.

- Bien, tú ganas. Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo. Yo saldré de todas formas. – dicho esto y ante el rostro lleno de contrariedad de Lily, se alejó con paso decidido en dirección al retrato de la dama gorda, cuando estaba a unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta, le escuchó.

- James, no piensas despedirte al menos. – dijo Lily con una mezcla de enfado y decepción en la voz. James se dio media vuelta, con en el enfado aún patente en su rostro, no iba a acercarse a ella. _No esta vez._

Lily caminó hacia él lentamente, inconciente de lo bien que se veían sus caderas al avanzar y del efecto que provocaban en James. Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos centímetros de él, se paró sobre puntillas y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de James, justo antes de alejarse demasiado él rodeó la cintura de Lily con maestría y la acercó a su cuerpo tanto como era posible, volvió a besarla lentamente, no parecía tener _tanta_ prisa como hace unos momentos.

Entreabrió sus labios saboreando con ellos la suavidad de la boca de Lily, mientras ella parecía deshacerse como mantequilla en su abrazo, profundizando el beso, explorando con la lengua esos recónditos lugares en la boca de James, que le sabían a gloria.

James se alejó, demasiado pronto para gusto de Lily, y antes de poder protestar, le escuchó decir algo como _Debo irme ya. _

Lily parpadeó confusa y sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro al sentir la respiración de James levemente agitada.

- No tienes que irte _tan pronto_ – protestó en un susurro antes de volver a besarle, con más insistencia, alzándose más en la punta de sus pies, metiendo sus manos en el cabello negro de James e introduciendo la lengua con un poco más de intensidad. Logrando un beso más abrasivo, más rápido que el anterior pero no menos apasionado y exigiendo tácitamente una _mejor_ respuesta.

James la abrazó con más fuerza, levantándola levemente del piso, dejando escapar un sonido, que sonó como _mmmmm,_ antes de dejarse llevar por lo que Lily estaba ofreciendo.

Caminó con ella, sin dejar de besarse, hasta apoyarla en una de las paredes contiguas a la salida del retrato y se dedicó de lleno a besarla, controlando sus inquietas manos que vagaban entre la cintura y la curva de las caderas de Lily, levantándole levemente la falda del uniforme.

- Debo irme, los chicos están esperándome en el pasadizo – dijo James, con la respiración entrecortada y la voz más grave, después de unos instantes _muy_ cortos.

- Ellos pueden ir solos, ya son grandes – dijo Lily acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de James.

- Tú _no _quisiste acompañarme, no me queda más remedio que acompañar a Canuto a conquistar chicas en el bar. Au! ¿Qué dijimos de los golpes? – El golpe no había hecho nada por quitar la sonrisa de medio lado que lucía James en su rostro.

- Te lo mereces. Dime algo Potter, prefieres irte con tus amigos a quedarte _aquí_ conmigo haciendo cosas _mucho más_ interesantes. – James alzó una ceja divertido por la indignación de Lily.

- Soy un hombre de palabra, Lily. En serio, _debo irme_ – dijo alejándose levemente del cuerpo de Lily.

- Eres muy desagradable cuando te lo propones – dijo enfadada.

- Aún puedes cambiar de opinión. ¿Vienes? – la traviesa sonrisa de triunfo bailaba en los labios del merodeador.

- No entiendo cual es ese _maldito_ gusto por romper las reglas, Potter – dijo Lily invocando el abrigo de su habitación.

- Es que no las rompemos, sólo las _**doblamos**_. – respondió antes de robarle un beso y tomarle la mano para salir juntos por el retrato.

Lo cierto es que lo único que James había _doblegado_ era esa férrea costumbre de ir en contra de lo que realmente sientes, sin importar si eres Lily Evans o la prefecta perfecta.

_Sólo Lily_. Sintiendo, dejándose llevar.

Negar lo evidente era su especialidad y tenía que admitir que James era muy bueno en el _arte_ del convencimiento. Ella es la viva prueba de ello.

Y aunque más tarde lo desmentiría, detrás del enfado por haber sido coaccionada, latían con fuerza las ansias de aventura, porque nunca antes se había sentido _tan viva_.

* * *

_Especiales agradecimientos a LilyMolly, Evasis, adrea-black, J0r, Marion Coleridge, Narumi7 , Marvles, Nixi Evans. Por todos los Rr's recibidos a lo largo de estos capítulos. Muchísimas Gracias, me han hecho muy muy feliz.!_

_Y bien? Denle al Go! y dejenme saber su opinión._

_Cariños. Jaqui_


	10. 6 Rojo

**6. Rojo.**

Que otra cosa podía hacer, más que mirarla hipnotizado. Ella simplemente no era conciente de los pequeños detalles que la hacían increíblemente atractiva a sus ojos.

La forma en que frunce los labios cuando algo de lo que ha leído no le agrada del todo. O esa mirada brillante cuando termina una complicada poción que termina siendo tan perfecta como ella. O la forma en que se sonroja después de una de las bromas subidas de tono de Canuto. Quizás es la forma en que su cabello ondulado cae en su espalda, mientras algunos mechones afortunados rozan su rostro y hacen juego con el _**Rojo**_ de sus labios mientras muerden la pluma despreocupados de que él sea su más ferviente admirador.

- James – dice en voz baja Lily porque se encuentran en la biblioteca.

- ¿Ah? – el sonido saca a James de sus ensoñaciones y le recuerda lo que debería estar haciendo. Ella hace una risita, detalle que ha decidido agregar a la lista, como si le hubiese pillado en algo malo. ¿Qué tiene de malo observarla? Ella era _su_ Lily, no tenía porque dejar de hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que incluso cuando _no_ era _su_ Lily se dedicaba a estudiarla por horas en esa misma biblioteca.

- Deberías estar estudiando, el examen es mañana – respondió con tono severo pero con una sonrisa bailando en el rostro.

- Estoy estudiando y he dejado que me arrastres hasta aquí, ¿Qué más quieres de mi, _mujer_? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Dedicarte a mirarme durante toda la tarde no esta catalogado como una forma de estudio.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- No es un método de estudio certificado, James.

- Pruébalo – respondió el merodeador retándola a que lo hiciera con la mirada. Mientras ella bufaba irritada.

- Me distraes, no puedo estudiar si me miras _así_.

- No veo porqué, además ha sido idea tuya la de venir aquí. Cuando podríamos estudiar perfectamente en la sala común o en _mi habitación_.

- Arg! Potter, me desesperas – dijo arrugando el ceño molesta – ve a jugar con esa pelotita tuya o lo que sea.

- No será la única vez que me verás reconocerlo públicamente, pero te ves demasiado atractiva enojada. – James se acercó con rapidez y le robó un beso fugaz mientras las mejillas de Lily ardían en un _**Rojo**_ intenso, y él se alejaba con una carcajada alegre que provocó la mirada reprobatoria de Mrs. Pince.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Gracias!_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	11. 7 Sueños

**7. Sueños**.

- ¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Qué harás después de salir de Hogwarts? – preguntó Remus mientras llenaba un bol con leche y cereales durante el desayuno.

- Lo he pensado mucho, pero aún no estoy segura, me gusta la medimagia, pero la escuela de aurores también se ve atractiva. – dijo Lily cogiendo unas tostadas de la larga mesa del Gran Comedor donde se hallaba desayunando tranquilamente con Remus. – No todos tenemos la suerte de tener tan claros nuestros _**Sueños**_ como tú, Remus – finalizó con una dulce sonrisa.

- Siempre se me ha dado fácil enseñar, supongo que no fue una muy difícil decisión. No sé si sea mi _sueño_, pero es lo que me gusta.

- Yo aún no logro decidirme.

- Es muy fácil, Lily. Te casarás conmigo, serás la madre de mis veinte hijos y te dedicarás a criarlos en casa mientras Canuto y yo vamos tras magos tenebrosos – dijo James acercándose con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha matutina, besó a Lily en la mejilla mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

- Y yo seré el padrino de todos ellos, le enseñaré a montar mi moto en cuanto alcancen los pedales. – Lily se atragantó con la tostada, mientras Sirius reía sentándose junto a Remus.

- ¿Han estado bebiendo? ¿O es que el vapor de la ducha les ha secado _la_ neurona? – Respondió enfadada Lily – porque sólo en tus _sueños_ me verás teniendo veinte hijos y quedándome en casa. Y muchísimo menos dejando que este troglodita suba a mi hijo en ese cacharro.

Remus reía divertido por la expresión indignada y dolida de Sirius al oír a Lily llamar a su preciosa y amada moto, _cacharro_.

- Si no quieres tener los veinte pues esta bien, pero siempre podemos pasárnosla bien intentándolo – dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su novia y logrando que se ruborizase hasta las orejas. Ganándose una severa mirada de parte de ella y un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Dices que no seré el padrino de tus hijos y que no les pondrás mi nombre? Cornamenta esta mujer no te conviene, esta haciendo que faltes a tu promesa.

- James, explícame ¿porque Black cree que, yo en mi sano juicio, le pondría semejante nombre a mi hijo? No tengo intenciones de que se burlen de él, pensarán que es _raro_. – dijo Lily con tranquilidad mientras bebía algo de su leche con chocolate. James y Remus se reían a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Pues necesitará algo de ayuda si heredará tu carácter – respondió picado Sirius.

- ¿Han notado que discuten por un hijo que aún no existe? – acotó Remus con tranquilidad.

- Pero existirá.

- Tan pronto como te pongas a practicar, Jimmy. – argumentó Sirius con voz de experimentado.

- ¿Cómo es que nos desviamos hasta este punto? Hablábamos de lo que haríamos después de Hogwarts, y quieras o no – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a James – no me verás quedándome encerrada en una casa. Y no pretendo tener más de dos hijos, siempre y cuando no sigas escuchando al troglodita, porque en tal caso, ni para practicar te alcanzará la visión. – El gesto dolido de James fue fugaz y rápidamente reemplazado por una sonrisa traviesa cuando comprendió la verdad que se ocultaba _bajo_ estas palabras.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que _sí _planeas casarte conmigo? Sólo estas afinando los detalles, ¿o me equivoco? – Lily palideció aún más con aquel inesperado análisis, la había pillado desprevenida.

Los tres merodeadores presentes reían tan alto que con seguridad se oían sus risas en todo el bosque prohibido.

A lo lejos y entre carcajadas Lily escuchó a Sirius decir

- Le enseñaré a mi ahijado todo lo que sé sobre como fastidiar Slytherins y salir ileso. Y le diré todo lo que sé sobre como conquistar chicas. Si tiene su carácter, lo necesitará.

* * *

_Muchas Gracias a Evasis, Narumi7, J0r, Aldonza Black por los Reviews de la viñeta anterior. Me hacen muy feliz._

_¿Reviews? Gracias!_

_Cariños._

_Jaqui_


	12. 9 Música

_**9. Música**_

- Muy bien, Potter. Explícame ahora ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya has escogido la **música**? – dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Es simple, Lily. He _decidido_ que tocaremos todas las canciones de los Rolling Stones. Estoy absolutamente seguro que a nuestros invitados les encantará – Respondió James con una sonrisa de suficiencia igual a la que tendría si hubiese solucionado el crucigrama dominical del profeta, eso si alguna vez se hubiese interesado en los crucigramas.

La chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor estaba encendida, el fuego crepitaba a espaldas de cierta pareja que discutía arduamente.

Por otra parte, Sirius examinaba atentamente la colección de discos de Remus que había hecho volar hasta el asiento en que se encontraba.

Remus y Peter, por otro lado, jugaban ajedrez mágico lejos del alboroto que había a pies del fuego.

- ¿En serio? Porque francamente no imagino a mis padres escuchando ¡¡"eso" en mi BODA, James!! – Lily estaba comenzando a perder la calma y James sonreía aún más.

- Es mi boda también, Evans. Por si no lo habías notado. Y yo digo que si los Stones no están en ella, yo tampoco. – Declaró con firmeza.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – dijo Lily alzando el tono angelical de su voz, llegando a uno mucho más aterrador, que logró hacer saltar a Peter de su asiento – Y si mal no recuerdo, Potter. Eres tú quien me ha perseguido durante los últimos cinco años pidiéndome matrimonio, tú solo te has puesto en esta posición. ¡Y estará bien por mí si quieres desligarte de ella!

Las voces de ambos llenaban toda la sala vacía en esas horas de la noche. Y no parecía haber una solución posible a tal dilema.

- ¡Chicos! – alzó la voz Remus – van a despertar a todo el castillo con sus gritos. Y están haciendo que Peter no pueda concentrarse.

- Por favor, Lunático. ¿Cuándo has visto a Colagusano concentrarse? – dijo Sirius levantando su mirada de los discos que sostenía en su regazo.

- Remus, tú eres el más cuerdo de este grupo de idiotas, sin ofender – dijo Lily mirando a su amigo. – Puedes interceder, y decirle a Potter que _No_ escucharemos a ese grupo de rock o lo que sea, en MI boda.

James molestó por las palabras de Lily contraatacó mordazmente.

- Lunático. Le dirías a Evans que si piensa que escucharemos a Mozart, Bach o cualquiera de esa banda de somníferos. ¡Es que no me conoce ni un poco!

- ¡Claro que te conozco! Por lo mismo no logro entender cómo fue que se me ocurrió aceptar casarme contigo.

- James, Lily. Ya basta de peleas. Quedan meses aún para decidir. ¿Es necesario pelear ahora? – dijo Remus mirando cómo uno de sus caballos atacaba al alfil de Peter

- ¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono James y Lily.

- Es que no entiendes, Remus. ¡Él arruinará todo el baile! – reclamó Lily una vez más exasperada por el poco apoyo.

- Hey! Que es mi boda también – gritó James molesto.

- Creo que tengo la solución – dijo Sirius, alzando un disco en la mano.

- Potter, dile al neandertal que llamas tu amigo, que si llega a decir que escuchemos a The beach boys en mi boda, haré desaparecer cada pedazo de esa chatarra que él llama moto y no sabrá nunca que pasó con ellos.

- Me sorprende, Evans, que tengas algún tipo de conocimiento de los Beach Boys. Y me sorprende aún más que no sepas valorar la calidad de mi moto, denigrándola de tal forma. Pero No. No diré nada sobre los Beach boys, o sobre mi queridísima moto. Es que acaso no reconoces este disco – dijo Sirius alzándolo aún más. Remus dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, Peter suspiró aliviado y James esbozaba la mayor sonrisa que ha tenido nunca en su rostro.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo reconozco, Black!, y sigo sin ver la solución.- dictaminó Lily.

- ¡Vamos Lily! Es perfecto. Canuto, es una idea excelente. – dijo James – yo podría cambiar a los Stones por ellos.

- Piénsalo, Lily. – colaboró Remus.

- Yo… yo creo – dijo tímidamente Peter, aún más cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él. – que "Here comes the sun" es perfecta para su primer baile – finalizó Peter titubeando un poco.

Lily observó con atención al pequeño Peter, sorprendida de que por primera vez le pareciera completamente posible usar una idea así, considerando la procedencia de ésta.

- No es Mozart, mucho menos Beethoven. Pero creo, Peter. Que Los Beatles son una gran idea. – Lily sonrió, y de pronto la sala común se iluminó.

James tomó a su prometida de la mano, y le hizo girar bailando al compás de una melodía silenciosa.

De pronto todas las discusiones se habían acabado. Hasta que…

- ¿A alguien no le parece que hay algo mal con esta conclusión? – reparó molesto Sirius, aún con el disco en alto.

- Déjalo, Canuto – aconsejó Remus.

- Yo diría Black, que deberías sentirte afortunado de que tu cacharro siga intacto – respondió Lily entre risas, mientras danzaba en los brazos de su merodeador favorito.

* * *

Hola hola a todos. Si han de matarme, creo que primero deben esperar a leer lo que tengo que decir.

Y es que siento realmente mi ausencia por estos rubros, y tampoco creo que éste sea un retorno verdadero.

Es sólo que leí un rr que me llego hace poco, después de prácticamente años de no escribir, no puedo creer realmente que aún sigan llegando rrs. Y aunque usted no lo crea, ese sólo rr me animó a seguir escribiendo hasta las 03.50 am de hoy.

De a poco me estoy volviendo a enamorar de James y Lily, Y sólo ustedes pueden hacer eso posible. Háganme saber su opinión. Mi escritura esta empolvada, pero puede que esta pequeña viñeta les guste.

Ahora sí, pueden matarme. Pero volveré, más tarde que temprano.

Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
